


The old family legends

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And thinks Harry should learn stage magic, Archaeologists, Because you know family, Crack, Curse Breaking, Drama, Dudley is addicted to oranges, Dueling, Family, James Fixed the problem, James thinks it’s adorable but will never admit it, Lily has a hedgehog named Severus, Quidditch, References to Historical Events, The study of ancient runes, Vandalizing hooligans with a cricket bat, Vernon Dursley once chased Down some topiary, for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: The Evans girls spent much of their childhood summers camping in their grandparents back garden. The stories Woven in front of the campfire Impacted their lives in ways no one quite anticipated.Though petunia still Credits their granddad For their current circumstances.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Kudos: 5





	The old family legends

The Evans family was an old one, With roots stretching back too before the Romans settlement Of Great Britain. There are even references in the writings Put the great emperor Hadrian before he took the throne as a general, Making reference to a warrior chieftain By the name of Mira Bragg Evans Who perpetually harried his soldiers During the entirety of the construction of Hadrian’s Wall. The chieftain known from the clan of Evans, Had raided Roman troops Relentlessly peppering them with arrows and axes at a much closer proximity. The body count to the legions Was staggering, Hadrian was said To curse the name Evans upon his death bed. This was an old family legend that was passed down through the generations a mark of pride For ever young Evans told the story Around a fire in the dead of night as children. Usually when camping in their grandparents garden that featured a few ancient columns said to be from an old Roman fortification their family had conquered, The remnants of Hadrian’s Wall Just 500 yards to the south seem to give that family legend some credence, As the children listen attentively to the oral history of their ancestry.

This story was told To the young Lily Evans In the summer of 1963, It helped stir a fire in her soul That would fuel her magic, While in her older sister petunia it would spark a lifelong love for the ancient and mysterious Cultures consigned to history. Lily may have become a witch, But petunia became an archaeologist. Each had their own unique form of magic the younger sister with conjuring spells , And the elder Sister with weave The remnants of old stories into the tapestry of recorded history.

The sisters may have grown distant from each other as time passed but still every year they came together to remember their family and tell those old stories in the garden of their grandparents. When Voldemort placed a bounty on Lily and James along with their son Harry, They didn’t hide in a cottage in godricks hollow ,They sheltered in the remnants of an old Roman fortress on the ancient Evans property. The ruines Having been reinforced by ancient wizards long forgotten, They are protections safely powered with the knowledge the Evans sisters Had procured through their divergent education over the last few generations. Lilly powered the defenses, But Petunia provided the knowledge. Voldemort still came for the potters on that fateful night , Lily Potter Spent the rest of that year in a coma and James lost three fingers on his right hand but they survived, Harry still bore lightning bolt Scare On his forehead but the ancient defenses prevented the death of those under its protection. The damage was heavy but they all came out of it still breathe The Harry had a small fragment of the monster who came for them intermixing with his own magic.

Lily only survived because her sister turned up a few hours after midnight and kept her from hemorrhaging blood while they waited for an ambulance. They’re hiding Place only known to petunia , Lily spent a month in St. James before being transferred to saint mungos, Where the healers could do nothing for the damage. It took nearly 3 years for Lily Potter To fully recover she had to relearn how to walk, how to control her magic, and hug her husband and son, But the youngest Evans daughter managed, With the help of her sister. She obtained her mastery in athrithmancy From the magical branch of Kings College just as Harry turned seven. 

The potters where still breathing, and it made all the difference. Though James had a bit of difficulty tying his own shoes without the aid of magic. But it didn’t stop him from Slurping his soup just to annoy Vernon At the family dinners every Sunday. The man came to a grudge and respect for one another after some hooligans had vandalized Vernon’s prize topiaries And James rather sarcastically regrew them with magic. It had at the very least reduced The freak mutterings and arguments down to silent grumblings in between courses. The brothers in law would never like each other much, But the time together made their wives happy. And the sisters Evans Would only tolerate so much, Unhappy grumbling and an extra dish of peach cobbler with dinner was satisfactory enough for a few hours of their wives catching up, And the boys getting to know one another.

James had noted rather astonishingly Vernon had taken to instructing both of their sons in the finer points of boxing while waiting for dinner. It proved to be moderately entertaining, And Harry Picked up the habit of learning to Bob and weave , A habit that would serve him well While dodging bludgers in his second year at Hogwarts.

ThOugh James would never mention it to petunias husband.


End file.
